The Trip to Disneyland
by Sakura Li 2
Summary: Takato wins a contest for a trip to disneyland and he brings along the tamers... Ruki+Jenrya (Rika+Henry) Takato+Juri (Takato+Jeri)


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything associated with MacDonald's   
AN: I know some people out there don't know this:  
Jenrya Lee Henry Wong  
Ruki Makino Rika Nonaka  
Takato Matsuda Takato Masugi  
Juri Jerry   
  
The Trip to Disneyland  
  
Takato picks up the phone eager to tell Ruki the good news. *bring, bring*  
'Hello?' A voice spoke on the other end.  
"Hi Ruki!" Takato exclaimed.  
'Oh, it's you...' Ruki asked.  
"I won this contest and the prize is that me and three friends get to take a trip to Disneyland in America for two weeks!"  
'Oh joy... have fun.' Ruki said bluntly and hung up.  
The dial tone came on Takato's end. "Huh?" Takato dialled Ruki phone number again. *bring, bring*   
'Hello?'  
"Ruki! Why did you hang up?!"  
'Our conversation ended duh!'  
"No! I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me to America."  
'Why would I want to be stuck on a plane with you for 15 hours on the trip there then vacation with you for two weeks then be stuck with you for 15 hours again on the way back?' (AN: It takes 15 hours to get from British Columbia, Canada to Hong Kong so Japan to California, USA can't be much different.)  
"Jenrya is going to be there." Takato said in a taunting voice.  
'Okay I'm coming.' Ruki said really fast.  
"Great! Meet me at the park this Saturday morning at 7 a.m. so my dad can drive us to the airport! Pack enough for two weeks okay?!"  
'Okay. Bye' Ruki hung up fast.  
"Yes! Now..." Takato looked in his notepad crossing off Ruki. "That's everyone! Jenrya, Juri and Ruki. Watch out America cause the Tamers are coming!"  
  
Saturday morning:  
"Now... we just have to wait for Juri to come and we're all set!" Takato said enthusiastically.  
"Hey Takato!" Juri screamed.  
"Juri! H- hi." Takato said.  
"Hi!" Juri answered.  
"Now were all here." Jenrya stated.  
"Let's go then." Ruki replied.  
"Oh really? I had no idea!" Takato said sarcastically.  
"Shut up!" Both Ruki and Jenrya said in unison.  
  
In the car:  
"So Juri..." Takato started.  
"Yes?"  
"I always wanted to say that... uh..."  
"Go on."  
"Um Juri I..."  
Ruki whispered to Jenrya. "Oh bother! This is going to take him the whole ride!" "I know... let's help him out!" Jenrya whispered back.  
"How?" Ruki kept whispering.  
"Hmm... let's see..." Jenrya snapped his fingers. "I got it!" Jenrya said silently.  
"What?" Ruki asked just as quiet.  
"We'll play charades... you will say you are acting out the person that Takato has a major crush on then you act as Juri and I will confirm it's Juri!"   
"That's an excellent idea!"  
"Thanks."  
"Hey! What are you two whispering about? *nudge, nude, wink, wink*" Takato asked Jenrya.  
"We were just wondering if we could play charades." Ruki replied.  
"Um... okay..." Takato agreed.  
"I'll go first since I brought up the idea." Ruki winked at Jenrya.  
"That's right! Ruki should go first." Jenrya backed Ruki up.  
"Okay now... the category is: Who Takato has a major crush on!" Ruki exclaimed.  
"What?!!" Takato was struck dumb.  
"That's a great category! What are you waiting for? Start!" Jenrya said.  
"No, wait!" Takato tried to stop Ruki.  
Ruki took out her ponytail at the back of her head then re-tied it on the side. "It's Juri, right?" Jenrya acted like he didn't know the answer.  
"That's right! Juri is the person Takato has a major crush on!" Ruki responded.  
"YOU GUYS!!!!" Takato was extremely embarrassed.  
"You have a crush on me Takato?" Juri asked.  
"W- w- well I- I-" Takato stuttered.  
"I think you're a major jerk Takato!" Juri said happily.  
"R- r- really?" Takato looked like he was about to cry.  
"I'm kidding! I love you Tak- Tak!" Juri said giving Takato a big hug.  
"*cough* J- Ju- ri..."  
"What is it Tak- Tak?"  
"Air!"  
"Oh! Sorry."  
"That..." Jenrya began.  
"... was unexpected." Ruki finished.  
"Now that wasn't too hard was it?" Jenrya asked.  
"It was easy wasn't it?" Ruki continued.  
"Well you have no idea how it feels like but I know a way you can find out! Jenrya... Ruki has a crush on you and Ruki... Jenrya has a crush on you too! Ha! I got back at you guys now!"  
Ruki looked at Jenrya, Jenrya looked at Ruki. "Um Takato... we're boyfriend and girlfriend what do you expect?"  
"You guys are together?" Takato asked dully.  
"You mean you didn't know? They've been together for two months." Juri said.  
"That's three months..." Jenrya corrected.  
"You mean everyone knew but me?! Aw man! Now I feel like Daisuke!"  
  
At the airport:  
"See you in two weeks and two days dad!" Takato said.  
"Don't forget to write son!" Mr. Matsuda reminded his son.  
The four teens went inside then looked around them. "What flight number are we?" Jenrya asked.  
"457." Takato answered.  
The PA. came on 'flight 457, gate 11 for California, America boarding now.'  
"That's our flight! We better get going to gate 11! Where's gate eleven?!" Takato screamed running in a circle.  
"Um Takato... it's right in front of us." Jenrya answered.  
"What? Oh..." Takato acknowledged.  
  
On the airplane:  
Takato sat next to Juri and Jenrya sat next to Ruki behind Takato and Juri in the first class seats. "Ah! This is the life!" Takato said leaning back and resting his feet in the footrest. They talked a bit then the stewardess came in the compartment.  
"What would you like for lunch?" She asked. "We have steak and fish."  
"Steak is good... it's so expensive in Japan. This must be on a return trip from America." Ruki whispered to Jenrya. Jenrya nodded. "We'll both have steak." Ruki told the stewardess. Takato and Juri asked for the same thing.  
  
One hour later:  
"I feel sick!" They all groaned.  
"Even thought the steak was good it's causing us to be real sick. I wonder why." Takato said.  
"Because... our bodies aren't used to having cow meat in them so our bodies' stomach acid can't break down the food and the plane is moving at such a speed our digestion is messed so the chemical reac-" Jenrya explained to them.  
"In English please!" Juri screamed.  
"We're going to throw up!" Jenrya quickly said.  
  
14 hours later:  
The P.A. announced that the flight to California was over. "Disneyland here we come!" Takato yelled as soon as they got out of the gate.  
"Takato... People are staring at us!" Juri yelled silently.  
"Sorry..."  
"Let's just leave." Ruki said.  
"I agree." Jenrya said.  
"Okay... The hotel we are supposed to go to is... the Disneyland hotel. let's get a taxi... come on!"  
  
"Taxi." Takato said. The taxi sped past the teens. "Ta- *zoom* ok... taxi!! *zoom* Taxi!!!!! *zoom* TAXI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sputter, sputter, sputter... zoom* This is harder than I thought it would be..." To make a long story short they got a taxi about 3 hours later then they sped off to the hotel and were relaxing in the pool.  
In the pool:  
"This is the life!" Juri said as she settled down in the hot tub.  
"Yeah." Takato said sinking into the tub.  
"Where are Jenrya and Ruki?"  
"In the pool..." Takato answered.  
"Oh I see them! ...I shouldn't be watching this." Juri said.  
"Let me see... Your right!" Takato agreed with Juri. (AN: No they are not I repeat NOT playing bump-bump!)  
"They shouldn't do that! I mean seeing how long they each can stand without getting within a 3 metre radius of each other is just plain wrong in a relationship! ...Jenrya gave in... he just kissed her... and now she kissed him... and now they fell in the pool... and they're not coming up... still not coming up... still not coming up... still not coming up... still not coming up... still not-" Juri was cut short.  
"Okay! I get it!"  
"Sorry..."  
"It's okay."  
  
At Disneyland 1 and a 1/2 weeks later:  
"Let's go in the haunted house." Jenrya suggested.  
"You just want Ruki to snuggle up to you when she gets scared!" Takato said.  
"No... Ruki isn't going to get scared of some moving mannequins and hologram ghosts." Jenrya replied. "I just want to see what the computer graphics are like."  
"Well I'm still scared of moving mannequins!" Juri said but nobody listened so they all went inside the haunted house and Juri got scared to death and snuggled up to Takato and Jenrya and Ruki were french-kissing when the ride was finished.  
They went outside and there was Ronald Macdonald shooting a commercial. "Hey! Let's meet some kids here in Disneyland." Walks over to Takato, Juri, Jenrya and Ruki. "Hi kids! I'm Ronald Macdonald and your live on TV!" Points mike at Ruki. "So, what is your name little girl and smile for the camera?"  
"Why should I tell you my name? And I don't know how to smile for anyone but Jenrya so leave me alone you annoying little pest!"  
"Okay... what's your name little lady?" Points mike at Juri. (AN: let's say Juri is clown phobic)  
Juri starts to cry and jumps into Takato's arms so her arms are around his neck and one of his arms is under her knees and the other arm is on her back. "Make it go away! Make it go away!"  
Ronald is confused. "Um... Young man-"  
"Leave me alone or I'll kick your ass to Hades!" (AN: I remember something about Jenrya knowing a form of Kung-fu I think it's Tai Chi but I'm not sure.)  
"Um... uh... *singing* Put a smile on! Put a smile on! Everybody come on! Put a smile- oof!" Jenrya and Ruki got annoyed with the singing clown and kicked him into the camera people.  
  
The next day:  
The gang was watching TV in the hotel when a commercial break came and a Macdonald commercial came on. 'Hey! Let's meet some kids here in Disneyland.' Walks over to Takato, Juri, Jenrya and Ruki. 'Hi kids! I'm Ronald Macdonald and your live on TV!' Points mike at Ruki. 'So, what is your name little girl and can you smile for the camera?'  
'Why should I tell you and I don't know how to smile for anyone but Jenrya so leave me alone you annoying little pest!'  
'Okay... what's your name little lady?' Points mike at Juri.   
Juri starts to cry and jumps into Takato's arms so her arms are around his neck and one of his arms is under her knees and the other arm is on her back. 'Make it go away! Make it go away!'  
Ronald is confused. 'Um... Young man-'  
'Leave me alone or I'll kick your ass to Hades!'   
'Um... uh... *singing* Put a smile on! Put a smile on! Everybody come on! Put a smile- oof!' Jenrya and Ruki got annoyed with the singing clown and kicked him into the camera people. Black and grey fuzz came on the screen for 2 seconds then... 'Now you can get your favourite Disney clip on character with every happy meal!'  
  
THE END  
  
I know it's not as insane as my other ones but I didn't know what to write! 


End file.
